


Who did this?(Tumblr writing prompts)

by CrowCoffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCoffee/pseuds/CrowCoffee
Summary: Just imagine Jon got up and took care of the wounds later please, I felt like it would've made the story too long





	Who did this?(Tumblr writing prompts)

Tumblr writing prompt 13: “who did this?“

Jonathan wasn't sure of how he felt toward Edward. The younger man was on his mind constantly, haunting him wether he was awake or asleep, making him overthink every single one of their interactions.  
If he was being honest he knew very well how he felt about Edward.  
But he wasn't being honest. In fact, he was quite good and well with lying to himself. He didn't need some kind of romance in his life, he survived without it for a good 25 years now. And the last attempt at a relationship failed so miserably he did well not trying to think about it.  
But then again... with Edward he wouldn't have to fear rejection because of who he was. He knew about his illegal activities, knew about Scarecrow. But other reasons for rejection were still possible and with them the prospect of getting hurt once again, possibly even worse-  
His thoughts were cut short by an soft knock on his front door.  
Out of habbit he grabbed a small canister of fear gas and held it ready while opening the door. 

He was greeted by a miserable sight, Edward was leaning against the doorframe, barely holding himself up, face bloodied and his suit torn up.  
He stumbeled towards the taller man who supported him as best as he could while leading him towards the couch. Edward collapsed on the cushions while Jonathan went to close the door.  
“What happened, are you alright?“ he asked, concern lacing his voice. Edward just shook his head and the concern made way for anger.  
Who had the audacity to even touch him, to hurt him? Whoever laid a finger on him had to pay.  
He kneeled down next to the couch, one hand on Edwards arm.  
“Edward, who did this? He asked, trying not to let the injured man hear how his voice was shaking with rage.  
“Some people down by the old warehouse. I don't know why they attacked, but considering how many there were it was probably planned by someone else.“ he replied, obviously tired.  
Jonathan got up, ready to hunt down whoever did this, when a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back  
“Stay.“  
“Edward, those people have to-“  
“Jonathan, please“ he interrupted, hand sliding into Jonthans.  
He tried his best to ignore how his heart skipped a beat and sat back down next to the couch, hand still in Edwards.  
“Wait until I feel better so we can teach them a lesson together.“ the redhead said with what would've been a smile if it werent for his swollen face.  
Jonathan sighed and squeezed his hand in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine Jon got up and took care of the wounds later please, I felt like it would've made the story too long


End file.
